Shadow X and Bobby
by Britneyaroma
Summary: Shadow x meets a Sky Princess Named, "Bobby" who is a real character in the Megaman x series. Shadow X has to protect their love from his friends and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Love by the pond.**

**Hey! This is my first story. Please leave a review!**

**NOTE: if you guys didn't know, Britney is a real character and so is bobby! Bobby is an armor of Britney! If any of you guys can, please post pictures of Britney and bobby as soon as I would tell you the details of what she looks like!**

**Shadow sat there next to Bobby as she used her wand to do tricks with the pond water.**

"**Whoa." Shadow said. "HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!"**

"**Like this!" Bobby said. "You hold the it at a steady pace, but you have to think about your favorite memory." **

"**What happens if you don't?" Shadow asked as he scooted closer next to her.**

"**Then you'll get wet." Bobby said.**

"**Oh." Shadow looked down at the pond water where the wand was above of. Bobby traced the wand in light circles as she picked up the pace a little bit. Then as soon as she was at a light fast pace, droplets of water flew up into the air. Bobby then quickly put the wand in shadows hand.**

"**Here! You try!" Bobby sat behind him as he started to do what she had done. Water droplets started to swerve into the air around them.**

"**There you go!" Bobby said.**

"**Thanks." Shadow said as he started to blush. "I'm a fast-"**

"**SHADOW!" Bobby yelled as a big wave of water splashed him. Both of them went silent. Bobby and shadow just stared at each other. Then Bobby started to laugh.**

"**HA!" Bobby laughed. "You're soaking wet!"**

**Then shadow cupped his hands and dipped them into the cool morning pond water.**

"**You know who else is soaking wet?" Shadow asked.**

"**WHO?" bobby asked.**

"**YOU!" Shadow splashed her with the cup of water.**

"**Oh it's ON!" bobby and shadow kept splashing each other with the water happily. Suddenly bobby and shadow feel into the water, laughing.**

"**Hey you love bugs!" zero, a red reploid with long blonde hair said.**

**Then zero had stopped and looked at the couple as they looked back at him, confused and silent.**

"**I mean "WATER" love bugs." Zero corrected him as he walked over to them and put his hand out to them. "Need help?"**

**Bobby grabbed his hand and zero pulled her out as Shadow followed. Bobby ran over to her travel bag. It was yellow (the same color as her dress.) with colored jewels, feathers, neon rocks and buttons, and glow in the dark coins. **

**She opened the bag and pulled out 2 towels.**

"**Need an ultra tee tool?" Bobby asked shadow. Unlike shadows home, bobby lived in a kingdom ON THE CLOUDS so most of the things both the upper world and the normal world have would be called in a different way.**

"**Yeah." Shadow said as bobby handed him the towel. "Thanks."**

**Zero smirked as both Bobby and Shadow sat down at the picnic table and helped dry each other off.**

"**Oh." Shadow glimpsed. "You needed us zero?"**

"**Yes." Zero said. "We are going to get something to eat at panda express. What do you guys want?"**

"**Orange chicken and fried rice, please." Bobby said politely.**

"**And you" Zero asked Shadow.**

"**Lo mein or if that's sold out, I'll have pat Tai noodles." **

"**Ok." Zero said. "You two go on in."**

"**No." Shadow said as he crossed his arm and stuck his nose in the air. **

"**Shadow." Zero said as he pointed at the entrance door. "In. side. Now."**

"**No." he said.**

"**Shadow." Bobby said. "I promise I will make you a treat if you go inside." Shadows eyes lit up.**

"**COOKIES?!" Shadow asked.**

"**Maybe." Bobby said.**

"**YES!" Shadow ran inside the building.**

"**Um…thanks." Zero said to her.**

"**No problem, honey." Bobby said back as she kissed him on the cheek and went inside. Zero started to blush.**

"**Zero!" signas, the leader at the MHHQ yelled. Zero woke up from his love spell.**

"**Um, yes Sir?" Zero Asked.**

"**Did you get what they ordered?" Signas asked.**

"**Yes Sir. Bobby wanted orange chicken and Shadow wanted lo Mein or if they are out, he will take Pat Tai noodles."**

"**M-Kay." Signas said. "Be right back. You go along inside."**


	2. Chapter 1-one and a half

Chapter 2-

Love

(Just like a love button.)

"Have you seen Bobby?" Shadow asked Zero.

"No." Zero responded.

"Yes." Axl, and navy-colored Reploid and also bobby's and Britney's brother said. "She is in her room."

"Thanks." Shadow thanked Axl as he walked into bobby's room.

"Hey Boo Boo." Bobby said as she sat down her book. Shadow sat next to her. Bobby put her hand on his face.

"You okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Shadow said. "I'm alright." Bobby looked down at his chest and noticed that his chestplate was undone. She started to blush. Then she sat in his lap.

"You don't look alright." Bobby said as she slowly buckled up his chestplate.

"Yeah, but I'm alright." Shadow said. Bobby stopped buckling up his chestplate and started to unbuckle the plate. Then when it was fully unbuckled, she took off his face mask and met face to face with him.

"I love you." Bobby whispered to him as she kissed him on the lips. Shadow started to blush. As they started to pull apart, they both looked in each others eyes. Shadow lifted his eyebrows up and down.

"Anyways," Bobby said as she looked away from the ninja who was trying to hypnotize her with his "Manliness". "Here is your mask thingy." Bobby handed him his mask. "Do you want to sleep together tonight?" Shadow started to blush. His face was as red as zero's armor now.

"Um…..Sure." he responded.


End file.
